


Кошка в подсолнухах

by Kana_Go



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Madness, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил-был Эйбел, и были у него Кошка и Миссия…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Schwester  
> Дисклеймер: Чикаго-ривер принадлежит ландшафту США; герои, клуб «Джаспер», книга и ее автор - моей фантазии.   
> Рейтинг: NC-17 (авторский: за все предупреждения понемножку)  
> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, насилие, наркотики, психическое расстройство, гомосексуальные отношения  
> Жанр: драма, слэшер

[ ](http://fotki.yandex.ru/users/kanago/view/371593/)

1  
Утро, утро, безжалостный солнечный луч щерится из-за неплотно задвинутых штор. Скалит желтые зубы, обдает горячим дыханием – вот-вот укусит.  
В комнате стоит звон: Кошка все никак не научится мешать хлопья так, чтобы не задевать громкие стеклянные бока миски.  
Эйбел привык, что каждое утро – если он ночует дома, конечно – его будит оглушительное звяканье металла об стекло, чуть приправленное сухим шелестом хлопьев, пока они еще не размокли в молоке и не расползлись светло-оранжевой ватой.  
Кажется, Кошка ничего не жрет, кроме своих глазированных хлопьев. Эйбел закупает молоко здоровенными упаковками, и потом по пустым пакетам, рассованным по углам кухни, можно определить, сколько дней его не было дома.  
Лучу, наконец, надоедает подкрадываться, и он прыгает на Эйбела, как тигр без полосок. Но Эйбел начеку: не зря он еще с утренних белесых сумерек следил за окном из-под одеяла. Эйбел просчитал каждый шаг своего солнечного врага, и, когда луч таки бросается на него, он ловко выскакивает из кровати и хлещет луч подушкой, как тореадор быка – мулетой[1]. Луч издает разочарованный вой и, прикинувшись неодушевленным, ползет себе дальше по простыне. Эйбел знает, как окончательно добить противника – надо просто раздернуть шторы. Так он и делает. Когда он оглядывается – в комнате светло, а луч исчез.  
Вместо луча Эйбела встречает укоризненная спина Кошки. Из-за его маневра она расплескала свое молоко и теперь возит по полу первой попавшейся тряпкой. Кажется, это несвежие боксеры Эйбела. Кошка – чистоплотное животное. Худая спина Кошки двигается, на верхнем остром бугорке, возглавляющем аккуратную цепочку позвонков, блестит серебряная капелька.  
\- Крестик переверни, - Эйбел подходит и сам перекручивает цепочку, потому что Кошке фиолетово. – И надень что-нибудь, - он озирается и ногой подтягивает одну из своих цветочных рубашек. – Ко мне сейчас придут.  
Рыжая Кошка, обрамленная крупной подсолнечной аппликацией, выглядит нарядно. Эйбел думает, что, если посадить ее перед зеркалом, она себя нарисует. Тогда картину можно будет назвать «Кошка в подсолнухах».  
Эйбел бросает взгляд на часы и чертыхается: «сейчас» гораздо ближе, чем ему казалось. Тогда он открывает дверцу шкафа и начинает ворошить то, что оттуда вывалилось. Времени мало, плевать на стиль, главное, чтобы все пуговицы на месте, не было дырок на видных местах и запах с ног не сбивал. Эйбел большей частью доверяет эту нехитрую сортировку носу и пальцам, а сам посматривает в зеркало. В зазеркалье на груде шмоток сидит мужик чуть за тридцать, тяжелый и плотный, но без особого рельефа, зато у него красивые руки, губы и глаза, и клев на них, как у щук на воблера[2]. Эйбел себя за них ненавидит. На прошлой неделе ему снова приснилось, что он отрезал себе кисти рук и голову. Проснувшись, Эйбел долго размышлял, чем же он пилил шею, если рук уже не было. Еще глубже в зеркале сидит Кошка, сейчас ее видно в вполоборота. У нее острый птичий профиль и лохматый рыжий пожар на голове – как будто кто-то из озорства подпалил воронье гнездо. В Кошке вообще гораздо больше птичьего, зато у нее мудрый и зеленый кошачий взгляд. Кошка не мурлыкает, не мяукает и не разговаривает – она просто смотрит, чуть реже ест, еще реже – рисует. Спящей Эйбел не видел ее никогда.  
Первым гостем в доме – пронзительная трель звонка, вторым – Алек, новый бойфренд Эйбела. Или клиент, без разницы. Так что сегодня особенный день.  
\- О-па! – он останавливается, полусняв кед. – Твоя детка?  
Эйбел оглядывается. Кошка, приоткрыв рот, смотрит на Алека. Ну и конечно же, она снова стянула рубашку.  
\- Это моя Кошка, - поправляет Эйбел.  
\- А как ее зовут?  
\- Так и зовут. Кэт. Кошка.  
Услышав свое имя, Кошка переводит взгляд на Эйбела. Он кивает в угол гостиной, отгороженный ширмой с изображением порхающих с ромашки на ромашку бегемотиков. Кошка поднимается и по-кошачьи грандиозно удаляется к себе. Ей с равным успехом можно дать пятнадцать и двадцать пять, документов у нее нет.  
\- Она и трусняки твои носит? – Алек уже справился с кедами, но продолжает восхищенно пялиться на дрогнувшую ширму. – Круть.  
\- Ей не нужна своя одежда, она все равно на улицу не выходит, - объясняет Эйбел чуть посуше.  
Кошка круто выглядит даже в белых боксерах Эйбела, опускающихся ниже колен и прихваченных на бедрах нитяным ремешком. Если снабдить широкие белые боксеры соответствующим шитьем и вручить Кошке черный парик и анкх, она станет Египетской Кошкой.  
Алек не может оторваться от ширмы.  
У Кошки великолепная складная фигурка и то ли аутизм, то ли олигофрения, то ли черт знает что – Эйбел в этом ни хрена ни разбирается. Ему и не надо знать. От Кошки проблем еще меньше, чем от кошки-зверька, а Эйбелу приятно осознавать, что дома его кто-то ждет. Алек открывает рот для следующего вопроса, и Эйбелу сводит челюсти. Всегда оно так. Одна и та же реакция, одни и те же вопросы, одни и те же заинтересованно-брезгливо-похотливые взгляды. А Кошка с истинно кошачьим упрямством отказывается сидеть у себя и не рыпаться. Она не намывает гостей, но всегда их встречает.  
\- Ты би, да? – спрашивает Алек. - И как она в постели?  
Каждый раз Эйбел заранее готовит себя к этому вопросу и уже научился маскировать тяжелое тупое раздражение ухмылкой.  
\- У тебя, кажется, есть кошка? – отвечает он вопросом на вопрос.  
\- Ну да, - от резкой перемены темы Алек запинается. – Сиамская. Зовут Вики. Стерва, честно сказать, еще поискать надо. А что?  
\- Ну и как она в постели? – спрашивает Эйбел.  
Алек застывает с открытым ртом, а потом разражается громовым хохотом. Кошка с любопытством выглядывает в щелочку. Эйбел грозит ей кулаком. Любопытство кошку сгубило.  
\- Так она у тебя действительно за кошку? – отсмеявшись, уточняет Алек. – Круть.  
\- Ладно, крутой, - хмыкает Эйбел. – Скидывай пока шмотки, я тебя минут на пятнадцать покину.  
Алеку, наконец, удается оторвать взгляд от бегемотиков на ромашках.  
\- Могу я получить минет? – интересуется он. – Я еще не говорил, что у тебя классный рот?  
\- Мы же договорились, триста баксов, окошко кислоты – и я твой со ртом и всем остальным, - стрелять глазками, несмотря на более чем подходящие ресницы у Эйбела получается неважно. – Но через пятнадцать минут.  
Алек обещает ждать терпеливее, чем полярники тушенку.  
\- И туда не суйся, - Эйбел кивает на ширму. – Она не любит, когда заходят без разрешения.  
Он уходит на кухню – раз позавтракать не успел, то хотя бы чая глотнуть.  
Ровно через пять минут из комнаты доносится странный, глухо-хрустящий звук. И еще раз. И еще.  
Что-то новенькое. Раньше гости слушали, что им говорят.  
Эйбел бежит обратно, и первым делом в глаза бросается лежащий около ширмы Алек. Вместо лица у него кровавая каша. Кошка держит тяжелый молоток для отбивания мяса и смотрит. Нет, не ждет ни реакции, ни оценки. Просто смотрит.  
\- А я его второй день ищу, - недовольно говорит Эйбел. – Ты нехорошая Кошка. Через десять минут я бы сделал это сам, аккуратненько. Надо было просто позвать меня, понимаешь?  
Он старается передать упрек интонацией, хотя Кошка одинаково хорошо понимает и ее, и слова, и даже жесты.  
\- Ты дважды нехорошая Кошка. Теперь здесь грязно, и у него нет лица.  
Эйбел может достаточно ясно представить, что здесь произошло. Алек вошел, когда Кошка сидела за столом. Молоток лежал среди карандашей, альбомов и прочей художественной дребедени, столь любимой Кошкой, совершенно открыто. Наверное, Алек даже скользнул по нему взглядом и, мимолетно удивившись, тут же забыл. Правильно, кто же мог подумать, что у Кошки имеется артиллерия помощнее коготков.  
Коготки, кстати, Кошка стригла сама и по-мужски коротко.  
Наверное, Алек взял ее за плечи и поцеловал пониже затылка, а она протянула тонкую бледную лапку, скогтила молоток и стукнула его по голове. Силенка в руках у Кошки девичья, но этот недостаток с лихвой скомпенсировал тяжелый молоток. Алек упал, и она еще дважды ударила его по лицу. Наверное, она разозлилась. Эйбел мгновенно жалеет, что не присутствовал при этом: он никогда не видел, как Кошка злится. Кошка могла дуться (например, когда в доме кончались хлопья, молоко или бумага), но не злиться.  
«Кошкин Дом» маленький и, несмотря на беспорядок, уютный. Всю обстановку составляют стол, стул, тумбочка и пара пушистых пледов на полу. Когда здесь стояла еще тахта, но аккуратно постеленные на нее вечером пледы к утру непременно оказывались на полу, примятые и теплые, и Эйбел ее убрал, рассудив, что Кошка, видимо, предпочитает пол. Над столом висит бра, а еще выше – пестрая бумажная занавесочка. Эта занавесочка – странное дело – хранит тайну вовсе не Кошки, а Эйбела: семь лиц на альбомных листах. Кошка талантлива и внимательна к деталям: ей удается так искусно воплотить застывшее в застывшем, что с первого взгляда ясно – портреты нарисованы с мертвых людей. Кошка берет лист и готовится рисовать восьмой портрет.  
\- Ты нехорошая Кошка, - беспомощно повторяет Эйбел в третий раз. – Здесь и рисовать-то нечего. Но Кошка глуха к его призывам: она берет уголь и принимается копировать на лист запекшуюся маску с не меньшей тщательностью, чем остальные лица. Чтоб не мешать, Эйбел обыскивает труп и забирает приготовленные деньги и ЛСД. Ему причитается – за актерское мастерство.  
Через несколько дней труп Алека найдут в Чикаго-ривер – голова, кисти рук и все остальное по раздельности. Эйбел не может сотворить подобное с собой: во-первых, это сложно технически, а во-вторых, у него миссия, в которой без головы как без рук. Ну и наоборот. А этим ребятам до лампочки.  
Минут через двадцать портрет готов.  
\- Эй! – зовет Кошка, с трудом выдавливая из себя звуки. – ЭЙ! Э-Й!  
«Эйб» у нее уже не получается, не говоря уж об «Эйбел». Это значит, пришла пора дела не менее важного, чем рисование – подписывания. На всех портретах внизу крупно и коряво значится заглавными буквами: ФРЕД, ДЖОШ, МЭТТ, ну и так далее. Да, Эйбелу удалось научить Кошку писать, хоть и с грехом пополам, под медленную, почти по буквам диктовку. Кошки вообще с трудом поддаются дрессировке. Эйбел следит, чтобы Кошка правильно держала карандаш, и говорит:  
\- Его звали Алек. Алек. А-Л-Е-К.  
Карандаш неуверенно скребет бумагу.  
\- Е – палочка и три черточки. Нет, в другую сторону.  
Портрет подписан и повешен на стену. У Кошки негромко урчит в животе, она прислушивается с любопытством и удивлением, а потом встает и, перешагнув через тело Алека, уверенно идет к холодильнику. После таких подвигов не грех и перекусить. Эйбел сам еще не завтракал, но сначала надо упаковать Алека и вымыть пол.  
\- Ты получил по заслугам, - говорит Эйбел, примериваясь к алековой шее разделочным ножом. – Педофил хренов.  
Да-да, именно педофил, и Кошка здесь абсолютно не причем, сколько бы ей лет на самом деле не было.  
Еще каких-нибудь три года назад у Эйбела был сын – замечательный мальчик Фредди. Тощий и угловатый почти-подросток с большими голубыми глазами и широким ртом, готовым по поводу и без повода растянуться в улыбке. Фредди плохо учился в школе, зато хорошо стрелял белок в ближайшем лесу, куда и бегал частенько вместо нелюбимых уроков.  
К сожалению, Фредди не был ребенком Эйбела генетически. С женщинами Эйбел мог поддерживать только и исключительно дружеские отношения и ненавидел себя за это в той же мере, что и за руки, губы и глаза. Крепче всего он подружился с Марго Флипперс и, так как Фредди был ее сыном, Эйбел считал его и своим ребенком тоже. И ладили они не хуже, чем настоящие отец и сын. Но однажды Фредди пропал. А потом выяснилось, что его похитили и продали на потеху извращенцам, которые торчат от малолетних мальчиков. Его нашли после двух недель упорных поисков – на дне Чикаго-ривер. Эйбел сам ходил опознавать тело…и с тех пор начал мстить.  
Он примечал парня в одном из тех клубов, в которые был вхож, и следил за ним – максимум неделю или две. В этот период Эйбел редко появлялся дома и судил по времени по пустым молочным пакетам. Одного такого пакета Кошке хватало на день. Бывало, что слежка не давала результатов, но чаще всего рано или поздно объект замечался в непосредственной близости от мальчика. Эйбелу было все равно, в чем эта близость заключалась: парень мог подать откатившийся мяч, потрепать по волосам, что-то спросить… Да хоть задержать взгляд чуть дольше мимолетного. Дальнейшего развития событий Эйбел не ждал: он-то знал, чем такие вещи заканчиваются. При первой же возможности он цеплял парня и приглашал к себе, обещая за умеренное количество зеленых бумажек и толику наркоты подарить неземное блаженство. За три года ему ни разу не отказывали. В любом случае, впрочем, до дела не доходило никогда. Труп парня в частично разобранном виде отправлялся в ту самую реку, ставшую последним пристанищем бедняги Фредди, а портрет – в «Кошкин Дом» за пеструю занавесочку. Вынужденный монашеский образ жизни, разбавленный разве нечастым общением с собственной правой рукой, ни капли не тяготил Эйбела: осознание важности принятой на себя миссии и адреналина от слежки и убийств послужили неплохой заменой физическому удовольствию. Плюс никаких угрызений совести, раскаяния и тихой ненависти к очередному партнеру… Ну разве не чудесно?

2  
Восемь человек за три года – негусто. Не так много, как хотелось бы, но достаточно, чтобы не привлекать внимание копов. Перерывы в миссии Эйбела, таким образом, вполне приличные. Он работает на дому, ходит по гей-клубам, флиртует вхолостую и думает о Фредди.  
Но сейчас что-то изменилось: со времени смерти Алека едва минула неделя, а Эйбел уже шатается по заведениям соответствующего пошиба и цепко глядит по сторонам. Может, дело в том, что Алека замочила Кошка? Стоп, это всего лишь месть, всего лишь обязанность, Эйбел вовсе не торчит от убийств и крови, просто…  
Парень, выскочивший из клуба «Джаспер» (та еще голубятня!) мигом направляет его мысли в иное русло. Этот парень, он…обаятельный. Детишки, наверняка, на него вешаются гроздьями, а он, мразь, пользуется. Да, пользуется! Эйбел ни за что не поверит, что не пользуется. Надо только последить за ним немного, и все сразу выплывет наружу.  
Кислотно-оранжевая толстовка с неприличным слоганом светится под огнями витрин и рекламы до рези в глазах. Парень довольно высокий, шагает размашисто и быстро вдоль забитой транспортом дороги, не глядя по сторонам, и Эйбел, пользуясь ситуацией, практически висит у него на пятках. Так конкретно висит, что едва успевает затормозить, когда парень резко останавливается перед витриной кондитерской. Там, почти прижавшись носами к стеклу, топчутся три пацаненка. Вот оно! Эйбела мелко трясет, как молодого спаниеля в стойке. Парень прямой наводкой двигает к ним. Наверное, ревущий поток транспорта унять легче, чем грохот крови в ушах. Но все-таки Эйбел слышит какие-то отрывки: «Слюнки пускаете… хотите… шоколадное печенье… вкусно…» Потом две целые реплики: «Почему ты это делаешь? – А у меня сегодня День Рождения!» День Рождения у него, как же! А потом еще: «А что-что это у тебя на кофте написано? – Закрой глаза, детям такое знать не положено.» А потом ярость накатывает с такой силой, что закладывает уши, и не слышно уже больше ничего. Парень, подталкивая жмущихся к нему детишек, заруливает в кондитерскую. Ладно, пускай. В конце концов, на людях он ничего им не сделает. Пусть мальчишки все-таки получат свои сладости, а уж там он разберется. Внутри очередь, и компания появляется на улице минут через десять. У двоих детишек полные руки бумажных пакетов, третий уже примеривается к здоровенному шоколадному батончику. Парень разворачивается к пешеходному переходу, и пацаны, кажется, бредут за ним, и тут в игру вступает Эйбел.  
\- Эй! – он, вспугивая стаю раскормленных голубей, оказывается рядом. – Ну, мелочь, скажите дяде «спасибо» и катитесь гулять. Я его друг, нам поболтать надо.  
\- Мы еще в магазине сказали, - чавкает самый маленький через полный рот шоколада. – А мы что, в парк не пойдем?  
О! Теперь это так называется?  
\- Какой парк, спать пора! – тут Эйбел понимает, что еще только пять, просто темнеет рано, но не отступается. – Все, в общем. Давайте, двигайте.  
Детишки подчиняются и, то и дело оглядываясь и махая «доброму дяде», скрываются за углом. На угловатом лице парня явственно читается разочарование.  
Выкуси, урод.  
Моральный урод, в смысле. Сам он, как Эйбел отмечает по привычке, довольно-таки ничего. Совсем не красавец, но обаяние так и прет волнами, даже когда он молчит и не двигается. Эйбел бы сам таким волнам поддался в лучшие времена, но… Лучшие времена закончились, когда коронер отбросил простыню, и под ней…  
\- Эй, друг, - парень щелкает длинными пальцами у него перед носом. – Ты пьяный, что ли?  
Эйбел возвращается к реальности.  
\- Э… Я тут шел мимо и подумал, что неправильно, когда такой роскошный чувак изображает бэбиситтера вместо того, чтобы…  
После «чтобы» Эйбел ставит паузу с намеком, вполне конкретным таким намеком. Он всегда рвется с места в карьер, потому что на долгострой вроде «дружище-по-пиву-ты-прикольный-пошли-на-бокс-съедим-попкорна-посмотрим-телек-кажется-я-влюбился-давай-трахнемся» нет ни времени, ни желания.  
\- Роскошный? – парень с ложным смущением чешет затылок. – Ты прямо как танк прешь… К тебе, ко мне, в мотель?  
\- О па! – теперь очередь Эйбела чесать затылок. – Ну и кто тут танк после этого?  
Парень довольно жмурится.  
\- Ко мне, - коротко рубит Эйбел. – Пошли.  
Он идет первым, как раз в другую сторону от перехода, слушая шаги за спиной. Ныряет в короткую грязную подворотню между ювелирным и лавочкой неизвестного назначения и через незастроенный пустырь, поросший сухой травой и битым кирпичом, шагает к многоквартирному дому.  
\- Унылое местечко, - парень, угадав направление, нагоняет его и даже немного перегоняет. - Меня зовут Патрик. Друзья зовут меня Пэтси и…  
Эйбел громко фыркает от смеха.  
\- И после этого из списка друзей автоматически вычеркиваются, - торжествующе договаривает Патрик. – Так что не вздумай меня так называть. Можно «Пэт», если очень хочется.  
\- Меня зовут Эйбел. Тебя Пэт, говоришь? – Эйбел гремит ключами. – Это типа как «домашний любимчик»?[3]  
\- Это типа как ты осел, - парирует Патрик совсем необиженно.  
Он примерно одного роста с Эйбелом, но потоньше, с резкими чертами лица, широким тонким ртом и затейливо выбритыми висками. В глаза Эйбел еще не смотрит – пока ему немного стыдно и немного жалко: парень надеется на горячий вечер, а окажется в итоге на дне реки. Ключевое слово «пока».  
Дверь резко распахивается, и оттуда вылетает Ронни Бланк – тот самый Ронни «Маленький Засранец» Бланк, который летом разносит соседям газеты, а в Хэллоуин заваливает лестничные площадки туалетной бумагой, если ему не вынести сладкого. Он врезается Эйбелу в живот и отскакивает, ошеломленно мотая головой.  
\- Эй, привет! – Патрик присаживается на корточки и жестом фокусника выуживает из кармана длинную конфету. – Не ушибся?  
У Эйбела все закипает внутри. Да как эта скотина смеет? Чуть ли не на пороге его дома! Вот теперь ему совсем не стыдно и абсолютно не жалко. У Эйбела с громким бульканьем плавятся мозги и, пузырясь, на последнем издыхании выдают что-то про длинные конфеты, продолговатые предметы и фаллические символы.  
\- Эйб? Чего тебя перекосило?  
Эйбел с усилием успокаивает мозг, и тот снова из состояния жидкой лавы послушно сворачивается в серую улитку. Ронни, оказывается, уже схватил конфету и улепетнул, а Патрик опять на ногах.  
\- Слушай, может, ты психованный маньяк? – дружелюбно интересуется он. – Цепляешь прохожих на улице и растворяешь в ванне с серной кислотой?  
\- У меня нет ванны, - слышит Эйбел собственный голос. – Только душевая кабина.  
\- Так это же здорово, дружище! – Патрик хлопает его по плечу. – Значит, я в безопасности.  
Они проходят небольшой холл без консьержа, и лифт тряско ползет на девятый этаж. Где-то между третьим и четвертым Эйбелу удается взять себя в руки.  
\- Эй, Пэт, а тебя никогда за педофила не принимали? – начинает он прощупывать почву.  
\- Эээ… нет, вроде. А чего такой вопрос?  
\- Ты не пропускаешь ни одного детеныша.  
То есть он его прикончит в любом случае, но найти подтверждение своей уверенности всегда приятнее. Извращенец может юлить сколько угодно, но Эйбел прекрасно умеет читать между строк, букв и знаков препинания. Патрик, впрочем, даже не пытается юлить.  
\- Ну, я просто действительно люблю детей, понимаешь?  
О да! Тут только полный дебил не поймет!  
Может быть, Патрик начинает что-то подозревать, потому что, когда Эйбел возится с входной дверью, молча топчется рядом и больше не улыбается.  
Их встречает полностью одетая Кошка. От злобной жены ее отличает только то, что она потрясает не каким-нибудь ударным предметом кухонного обихода, а пустым молочным пакетом.  
Ох ты ж черт! Эйбел мысленно хватается за голову. Утром же сам заметил, что последняя упаковка опустела, хотел купить, но за погоней за Пэтом запамятовал.  
Кошка все быстро понимает и начинает надуваться на глазах.  
\- Котенок, извини, одну секундочку! – он вталкивает Патрика в квартиру, а сам колотит в дверь к соседке, молясь, чтобы та оказалась дома.  
Марта, к счастью, дома. И она в курсе, что с Эйбелом живет чокнутая кузина, у которой доступ к молоку должен быть в любое время дня и ночи. И еще она в курсе, что Эйбел (ну что с мужиков возьмешь!) частенько про молоко забывает. Поэтому в ответ на одну лишь его умоляющую гримасу Марта уходит в кухню и выносит два белых пакета.  
\- Ты – мой ангел! – истово благодарит Эйбел. – Ну что бы я без тебя делал, а?  
Он возвращается в квартиру и захлопывает дверь. Запирает. Оборачивается. Идиот-Пэт снова сидит на корточках и что-то втирает надутой Кошке. С целым черепом, что характерно, значит, лезть не пытался.  
\- Эй! А смотри, что я тебе принес!  
Кошка гордо завладевает пакетами и уносит к себе за ширму вместе с большой шуршащей коробкой. Ясное дело, теперь будет дуться до ночи. Кошки – они все такие.  
\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно называть меня «котенком», - Патрик прячет в карман проигнорированную Кошкой конфету. – У нас же не конфетно-букетный период.  
\- Тебя? – Эйбел с миг тупо таращится на него. – А! Это я не тебе, это ей. Ее зовут Кошка, и она жить не может без кукурузных хлопьев с молоком.  
\- Кэт, - повторяет Патрик. – Кошка, - и не удерживается от подколки: - Это типа как «домашний любимчик»?  
\- Это типа как ты осел, - принимает игру Эйбел. – Но да, именно так.  
\- Она замечательная, - задумчиво говорит Патрик. – Но, по-моему, немножко ЗПР.  
Эйбел конкретно виснет. Патрик – единственный из всех, кто, завидя хорошенькую, такую всю из себя наивную Кошку, не поинтересовался похабненько на тему «Ну и как она в постели?»  
\- Эйб!  
Блин, этот парень уже третий раз заставляет его тормозить. Небось, в такие моменты со стороны Эйбел кажется немногим лучше Кошки.  
\- Вы, наверное, родственники, - не заставляет себя долго ждать Патрик. – Ты тоже немножко…ээ.. Прости. Кажется, я нахал.  
\- Двоюродная сестра, - выдавливает Эйбел. – Верно, она не в себе.  
\- Лечили? – сочувственно интересуется Патрик. – Есть же, наверняка, какие-то программы реабилитации и все такое.  
\- Дома ей лучше.  
Надо быстрее соскакивать с этой темы. У Эйбела слабость к Кошке, и он очень боится перенести это чувство на того, кто не отпускает шуточки насчет удобного секса с полоумной девицей, а искренне интересуется ее здоровьем. Надо быстрее…  
\- И все равно жалко, - продолжает Патрик. – Она милая. Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня была сестра.  
«Заткнись! – хочется прикрикнуть Эйбелу.- Хватит ее жалеть! Как мне тебя теперь убить?»  
Черт. ЧЕРТ-ЧЕРТ-ЧЕРТ! Теперь придется тянуть время, пока не выветрится дурацкая сентиментальщина.  
\- Ну что? Душ и в койку? – нарочито легко бросает он. – Или все-таки конфетно-букетный период в сокращении?  
\- У тебя есть букеты и конфеты? – чтобы стянуть ботинки, Патрик хлопается задницей на пол, как маленький.  
\- Нет, зато есть пицца с ветчиной и грибами и кола. Вот десерта, правда, нет. Можно, конечно, попытаться стянуть у Кошки пару горсточек хлопьев, но я лично не камикадзе.  
\- Ну и ладно, - Патрик задвигает ботинки за тумбочку. – Я все равно не люблю сладости.  
\- Вот как, - Эйбел договаривает уже из кухни, хлопая дверцами холодильника и микроволновки. – Ты поэтому их ребятишкам скармливаешь?  
\- Ха, в детстве мне было не смешно, - Патрик, озираясь, заходит в кухню. – Мои тетушки каждый год забывали, что я не ем сладкое, натаскивали гору конфет и печенья, а потом удивлялись, с чего это дитятко бьется в истерике.  
\- Да уж, - дождавшись пронзительного писка, Эйбел переносит пиццу на стол и сосредоточенно пилит мягкий толстенный корж.  
\- Традиционная чикагская пицца, - Патрик стаскивает ломтик ветчины из-под самого ножа. – Прям целый пирог.  
\- А что, ты любишь тонкую хрустящую корочку? – ухмыляется Эйбел.  
Патрик смотрит на него и вдруг тяжело сглатывает, прогоняя комок по горлу:  
\- Ты ведь сейчас о еде говоришь, так?  
\- Ну да, - Эйбел вытирает нож о полотенце. – А что?  
\- Ничего. Просто это прозвучало так…так эротично.  
Эйбел давится и невольно чувствует, как густой жар неуклонно ползет в южном направлении от мозга.  
Вот только не надо, а?  
Эйбел, опустив глаза, небрежно метает пиццу по тарелкам. Когда он осмеливается взглянуть на гостя, тот уже, кажется, совершенно забыл о своей выходке.  
Кстати, о глазах.  
\- Снимай, - Эйбел кивает на толстовку.  
\- Не понял, - Патрик замирает с занесенной вилкой. – А как же наш конфетно-букетный период в сокращении? И вообще, стол, да еще накрытый, это, конечно, экзотично, но…  
\- Идиот! – фыркает Эйбел. – Я от твоей вырви-глаз толстовки сейчас подавлюсь! Я бы заставил еще раньше снять, но на улице холодно.  
\- О, - Патрик моргает и озадаченно улыбается. – Это мне во времена университета однокурсница подарила. Вся такая маменькина дочка-заучка была, если ты понимаешь, о чем я... Ну, носила очки с толстенными линзами и…  
\- Короче, не различала цвета и не знала английского? – уточняет Эйбел. – Прости, но чтобы нежный цветочек выбрала одежку с такой надписью…  
\- Она в самом деле неважно знала английский, - бросается в защиту бывшей однокурсницы Патрик. – Она приехала то ли из Сербии, то ли из Польши, и не успела нахвататься слэнга.  
\- Ладно, простим ее, - отмахивается Эйбел. – А все-таки сними. А то у меня мозги вскипят.  
Патрик не без позерства стягивает свою колористическую бомбу, под которой только простая белая майка и неплохие мышцы.  
Эйбел кривит душой. У него УЖЕ кипят мозги, и вовсе не из-за кислотного цвета. Просто как ни воспринимай парня – как нового друга или как любовника – а все равно хрень выходит. Ну как, КАК убить его, вот такого?  
Патрик наполняет шипящей колой оба стакана и поднимает свой в полушутливом тосте.  
\- За встречу, - Эйбел подхватывает идею.  
\- За Кошку, - добавляет Патрик и, отхлебнув, доверчиво добавляет: - А знаешь, я в один момент в самом деле подумал, что ты какой-нибудь маньяк. Ты на меня пару раз с такой зверской рожей смотрел. А потом я увидел Кошку и подумал, что просто не может быть, что человек, который так о ней заботится, может…  
Эйбел в какой раз выпадает из бренной действительности.  
У Патрика, мать его разэтак, серьезные зеленые глаза. Почти как у Кошки.

3  
\- Эйб! – Патрик машет у него перед носом ладонью. – Найми меня на работу, а?  
\- Вввуф… - выйти из мыслей становится все труднее. – Какую еще работу?  
\- Да тебя из ступора выводить, - он корчит задумчивую физиономию. – Кажется, в «Гулливере» что-то такое было…  
\- Не знаю, не смотрел…или не читал? – бормочет Эйбел, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку.  
\- Тебе нехорошо?  
Стоп, нельзя, чтобы он что-то заметил…заподозрил…  
\- Я думаю о твоей зарплате, - Эйбел улыбается так, что болят щеки.  
\- Иии? – в предвкушении тянет Патрик, булькая остатками колы.  
\- Ты в ступор вгоняешь, тебе и выводить, - гордо отвечает Эйбел. – Бесплатно!  
\- Сволочь!  
\- Пошли телек посмотрим, - невинно предлагает Эйбел.  
Он тянет время, тянет изо всех сил, потому что на плечах будто чертик с ангелочком сидят и твердят каждый свое. Ангелочек шепчет на ухо: «Мочи уже ублюдка!» А чертик коварно подзуживает: «А вдруг нет? А вдруг он и правда любит детей в самом невинном смысле? Спроси, пусть честно ответит, пусть поклянется, что не…»  
\- Пошли, - Эйбел перетряхивает плечами. – Пошли, там, наверное, «Уцелевший»[4] идет.  
\- По Си-Би-Эс? Ты тоже смотришь? – Патрик подскакивает и мажет взглядом по циферблату навороченных часов. – Не, рано еще.  
\- Да неважно, - Эйбел судорожно сгружает тарелки в посудомоечную машину. – Неважно.  
Они сидят на диване и даже на весьма приличном расстоянии. Свет выключен. На экране уже два часа творится какая-то муть, но Патрик, кажется, искренне ею увлекся: он развалился на подушках, вытянув левую руку по спинке почти к уху Эйбела, в уголке приоткрытого рта во вспышках экрана поблескивает слюна.  
У Эйбела от сомнений в буквальном смысле раскалывается голова. Наверное, чертику надоели словесные аргументы, и он принялся тыкать ему в ухо горячим трезубцем. Трезубец проходит до самого мозга, и тот спазматически корчится, и пульсирует болью, и бьется о стенки черепа.  
«Еще немного, и я не выдержу… - думает Эйбел. – Или придушу его голыми руками, или…»  
\- У тебя крутые часы, - замечает он, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. – Что там в них? Компас? Диктофон? Миникамера?  
\- Гей-радар, в основном, - незамедлительно отвечает Патрик, будто и не ушел с головой в телешоу. – И знаешь, на что он сейчас показывает?  
Его рука, та самая, с часами, тянется к затылку Эйбела, пролезает между ним и спинкой дивана, поскребывает. Если бы от этого в черепе не вспыхивали миниатюрные взрывы, было бы очень приятно.  
\- Как ты в начале сказал? – хрипло мурлычет Патрик. – Душ и в койку?  
\- Да…да, - у Эйбела перехватывает дыхание, но отнюдь не от предвкушения. – Точно. Иди первый. Полотенце слева.  
Патрик с готовностью несется в ванну.  
«Вот же озабоченный», - беззлобно думает Эйбел.  
Он переходит в спальню, откидывает плед и нервно теребит простыню. Думает. Достает из-под тумбочки стилет с захватанной рукоятью и очень узким лезвием, прячет глубоко под подушку. Снова думает. Совсем немного времени осталось. Совсем немного. Надо уже решать. Если б только так не болела голова…  
\- Я готов! – из ванны шлепает Патрик; предсказуемо – в одном полотенце вокруг бедер и охапкой шмоток под мышкой.  
Эйбел заползает в душевую кабину и включает горячую-прегорячую воду. Так, ладно. Можно с ним перепихнуться для разнообразия. А когда он задрыхнет…или с утречка пораньше, вот тогда и прирезать. А с угрызениями совести справиться не так уж сложно. Справлялся же раньше – до того, как начал мочить потенциальных бойфрендов вместо того, чтобы с ними спать.  
Еще минуту Эйбел раздумывает насчет того, стоит ли ожидать, что он окажется снизу, и, соответственно, стоит ли тратить время на превентивные меры, чтобы потом суметь сползти с койки и желательно принимать сидячее положение. Три года – это вам не хухры-мухры.  
\- На правах хозяина сверху буду я, - серьезно сообщает он мыльнице. – Ну а вдруг…  
\- Эйб! – вопят за дверью. – Тебе помочь?  
\- Буду через секунду.  
«Через секунду» из-за тех самых превентивных мер не получается, и, когда Эйбел в клубах пара вываливается из ванны и входит в спальню, Патрик, целомудренно примостившись на краешке кровати, встречает его хмурой физиономией.  
\- Ну наконец-то, я уже думал, ты там без меня и начал, и закончил.  
Эйбелу кажется, что стилет просвечивает через подушку, как багаж на таможне. Унявшаяся было под душем, головная боль снова просыпается.  
Из-за ширмы выходит Кошка и усаживается, скрестив ноги перед кроватью, только что ведерка поп-корна не хватает.  
\- Блин! – в ужасе восклицает Патрик. – Я про нее и забыл! Убери ее куда-нибудь!  
\- Забей, она все равно ничего не понимает, - устало морщится Эйбел. – Считай ее элементом декора.  
\- Нет уж! – возмущается Патрик. – Пусть уйдет, и не за ширму, а лучше в гостиную. Включи ей какие-нибудь мультики, что ли. Она хоть совершеннолетняя?  
Эйбел понятия не имеет и, чтобы не отвечать, берет Кошку за вялую руку, отводит в гостиную и действительно усаживает за телевизор. Передачи Кошку не особо интересуют, но она с удовольствием щелкает пультом. Надолго ли? Потому что если ей вздумается вернуться в разгаре действа, Патрика не иначе как хватит инфаркт.  
Черт. ЧЕРТ-ЧЕРТ-ЧЕРТ! Эйбел хватается за лоб, трет виски. Голова трещит.  
Может, выпить? Может – не убивать?  
Он решительно возвращается в спальню. Патрик уже скинул полотенце.  
\- Я тут подумал… - Эйбел теребит собственное полотенце.  
\- Бывает, - кивает Патрик. – Ну и чего надумал?  
\- Вали отсюда, - с облегчением выдыхает Эйбел.  
Будто гора с плеч свалилась. Головная боль мигом стягивается в остроконечную звездочку и теряется где-то на задворках черепной коробки.  
\- Что? – у Патрика вытягивается лицо, и вид становится до смешного обиженный.  
\- Что, что? Топай. Убирайся. Лифтом или ногами по лестнице, на выбор, - частит Эйбел.  
\- Ну ты…Эйб, - Патрик даже не думает двинуться с места. – Наш девиз непобедим: возбудим и не дадим?  
\- Если тебе так нравится. Уходи, Пэт.  
\- И откуда такое поспешное решение? – интересуется Патрик.  
\- У меня…у меня… - и Эйбел выпаливает почти что правду. – Голова болит!  
\- Гоооосподи! – Патрик в беззвучном хохоте складывается пополам, а потом тяжеловато встает, и его глаза быстро-быстро темнеют. – Эйб, а ты не мог придумать что-нибудь…помужественнее.  
Когда он хватает Эйбела за плечо и с неожиданной силой (он же моложе! И мельче!) швыряет на кровать, у того в голове бьются только две разнополярные мысли: «Какой же идиот! Я ведь тебя отпускал!» и «Хорошо, что я не пожалел лишнего времени в ванной!»


	2. Chapter 2

4  
Патрик просыпается от дикой жажды. В комнате душно, насыщенный запахами пота и спермы воздух с трудом проталкивается в ноздри. Патрик откидывает с шеи руку Эйбела, бредет к окну и открывает форточку, впуская холодный ветер. Ведь Эйб не простудится? Словно в ответ Эйбел скручивается и так заворачивается в одеяло, что только ступня торчит.   
\- Пятка точно не простудится, - вслух хрипит Патрик, натягивает боксеры и идет на кухню поискать остатки вчерашней колы.  
В гостиной все еще идет телевизор – не ночное шоу, просто «белый шум» по какому-то каналу. В холодильнике колы нет, и приходится налить в стакан воды из-под крана. Прихлебывая восхитительно прохладную воду, Патрик заходит в гостиную и косится на диван: так и есть – Кошка свернулась в уголочке, обнимает подушку и сопит. Умилительное зрелище. Он осторожно садится на другой край дивана и, приглушив звук, лениво щелкает пультом. Когда на экране мелькает жуткого вида труп, Патрик невольно приостанавливается. Вот же пакость! И почему человека так тянет смотреть на всякие документальные ужастики? Ругаясь на себя, Патрик делает звук чуть погромче.  
\- …обнаружен на дне Чикаго-ривер, - бойко тараторит диктор. – Полиция подняла дела еще восьмерых жертв за последние три года. Офицер Майкл Опинг сообщает, что убийства совершены одним и тем же способом – на всех телах обнаружены колотые раны, нанесенные узким лезвием длиной около пятнадцати-двадцати сантиметров. Головы и кисти рук отделены. Жертвы – белые мужчины двадцати двух-тридцати пяти лет, гомосексуальной ориентации. Есть вероятность, что в городе орудует маньяк.   
Стакан вылетает из рук Патрика и – к счастью! – мягко приземляется на ковер, а сам он падает на колени, давясь последним глотком и стараясь кашлять не слишком громко, потому что у Эйбела, черт бы его побрал, под подушкой…

…Эйбел извивается под ним (хочется верить, что от удовольствия) и вдруг дергается всем крупным телом так, что Патрик чуть не слетает с него и заполошно хватается за первое, что под руку попадается. Край подушки сминается в его кулаке, открывая тускло поблескивающее в свете ночника лезвие. Патрик от неожиданности замирает.  
«Круто, - проносится в голове. – Брутальный чувак! А что, интересно, под другой подушкой? Пистолет?»  
\- Ну! – хрипло понукает Эйбел в наволочку. – Ну! Пэт!   
\- Да…да, - бормочет Патрик, возобновляя движение. – Сейчас…сейччч…

В гостиной вспыхивает свет. Слышен недовольный вскрик Кошки, а Патрик от неожиданности жмурится.  
В дверях возникает Эйбел – немного помятый, с красноватым отпечатком подушки на щеке и в сикось-накось напяленных расстегнутых джинсах.  
\- Эйб… - бормочет Патрик. – Ты проснулся?  
\- Нет, лунатизмом страдаю, - Эйбел почесывает шею. – Я замерз. Это ты открыл форточку? А сам-то чего бродишь?  
\- Да. Пить захотелось, - Патрик отвечает одновременно на оба вопроса, поднимает руку и, сообразив, что в ней пусто, тыкает в лежащий на боку стакан. – Может, это… Дальше спать пойдем?  
\- Естественно, - легко отзывается Эйбел и уже почти выходит из гостиной, когда долбанная дикторша…неужели она не могла сделать паузу на пять секунд дольше..?  
\- Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на фотографии на экране, - непростительно бодро сообщает она. – Если вы знаете этих людей и что-либо, что может помочь следствию…  
На экране появляется восемь фотографий симпатичных улыбающихся молодых мужчин – прямоугольник два на четыре.  
\- …напоминаю, что расчлененные тела этих людей в разное время были найдены на дне Чикаго-ривер на участке…  
\- …белые мужчины двадцати двух-тридцати пяти лет, гомосексуальной ориентации.   
\- … в городе орудует маньяк.   
Патрик смотрит на экран, но знает, что там, в дверях, Эйбел медленно поворачивается, и Патрик очень, очень не хочет в этот момент видеть его глаза. А еще он знает, что на его лице написано вообще все. Надо было все-таки не сбегать в школе из театрального кружка: глядишь, научился бы контролировать мимику…  
Кошка, громко зевнув, сползает с дивана и проходит мимо, наступив босой розовой ступней на пульт. Экран гаснет.  
\- Думаешь, это я? – от близости голоса Эйбела (когда он успел подойти?) Патрика продирает дрожь.  
\- Нет! С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты весь в гусиной коже. И голос дрожит.  
\- Нет, нет, конечно! Просто дует по полу, и…и они тут трупы показывали, а я как-то…  
\- Идем-ка, - Эйбел хватает его за запястье и, вздернув на ноги, тащит в спальню.  
У Патрика дрожат колени, и во рту совершенно сухо, язык как терка.  
\- Смотри, - Эйбел скидывает на пол свою подушку: под ней – узкий нож. – Видишь, у меня стилет под подушкой.   
\- И что? – истерически хихикает Патрик. – Прикольно. У моих знакомых семилетний сын с ножом под подушкой спит, чтобы драться с Электро[5], если что.  
\- Они же там примерно место называли, так? Вполне подходит.  
\- Я тоже тут живу! И куча народу! С равным успехом любой из нас мог…  
Это похоже на дурную игру в суд: Эйбел – за подсудимого и обвинителя, Патрик – за адвоката. Причем оба прекрасно знают, кто виноват, но зачем-то продолжают цепляться за свои роли.  
\- А как тебе это? – Эйбел широко шагает к ширме с шизофреническим узором и отдергивает ее. Кошка, сгорбившаяся за столом, выворачивает шею и недовольно шипит на него, но Эйбел срывает занавесочку, и Патрику становится хуже некуда, потому что под ней обнаруживается восемь посмертных масок на альбомных листах. Патрик скользит по ним взглядом, с ужасом узнавая парней из телевизора.  
\- Восьмой не айс, - Эйбел снимает последний рисунок – больше размазанное месиво, чем лицо - и сует его Патрику. – Она забрала мои лавры в тот раз: погладила ублюдка молотком по физиономии. Она убила, а не я, понимаешь? Если б не это, я бы начал искать другого через несколько месяцев, а не недель. И ты бы мне не попался. Ну или попался бы позже. Что поделаешь, Пэтси, судьба, наверное.   
\- Не называй меня так, - хрипит Патрик и, должно быть, теряет ненадолго сознание, потому что неожиданно обнаруживает, что полулежит на кровати, а Эйбел с ножом в кулаке меряет шагами ковер.  
\- Любишь детишек, Пэт? – он произносит первое слово так, что места для домыслов не остается.  
\- Н-нет! А что, они…они..? Я – нет, честно! Я никому не расскажу!  
За следующий час Патрик успевает охрипнуть от заверений, что никому ничего не скажет, даже не заикнется. Он уже поклялся всеми родственниками, богами и вообще всем, что имеет хоть мало-мальскую ценность в этой бренной жизни. А Эйбел все так же бегает из угла в угол, не говорит ни да, ни нет и поигрывает своей смертоносной железякой. Патрик, выбившись из сил, судорожно припоминает правила общения с маньяками и прочими психами.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь, Эйб?  
\- Почему? – Эйбел замирает. – Ты спрашиваешь, почему?  
Он бросается к кровати, и Патрик чувствует, как в желудок валится ледяная глыба, но Эйбел только достает из-под матраса плоскую початую бутылочку и отхлебывает приличный глоток. Его рука трясется, жидкость, плеская из горлышка, течет по пальцам и подбородку. В комнате резко пахнет спиртным.  
\- Ложись, - он толкает Патрика на подушку. – Послушай сказочку.   
И он, то и дело прерываясь и давясь жгучими глотками, выкладывает все – про Фредди, про белок, про торговцев и извращенцев, про изуродованный труп на дне реки и про то, как под простыней…  
После этого у Эйбела в памяти всегда всплывает черная дыра. Наверное, предмет под простыней был настолько ужасен, что сознание его просто не сохранило. И слава богу.  
\- Э-эйб, - блеет из угла кровати Патрик. – Мне надо…  
\- В сортир? – догадывается Эйбел. – Не удивительно.  
\- Не… У тебя тут есть книжный шкаф?  
Эйбел таращится на Патрика. Свихнулся он что ли от страха?  
\- Какой еще шкаф, Пэт? Ты соображаешь, что несешь?  
\- Мне на минуточку. Я быстро, честно.  
Эйбел, пожав плечами, провожает его в гостиную, где между диваном и окном возвышается монструозное дубовое чудовище, набитое разномастной литературой. Пока Патрик лихорадочно пересматривает корешки, Эйбел стоит поодаль, рассеянно царапает стилетом обои и жмурится от яркой лампы и недоумения.

5  
Господи-господи-господи…  
Патрик слушает откровения Эйбела, и ощущения какие-то неправильные… Ощущения, будто кто-то уже рассказывал похожую историю или… Может, в новостях говорили? Сколько лет назад это случилось?  
И тут в желудок валится вторая ледяная глыба, побольше, почти что айсберг. Патрику становится еще паршивее, хотя куда уж хуже-то? Потому что если его смутная догадка верна, то Эйбел не просто съехавший на почве мести папаша, он…  
Патрик мечется взглядом по цветным корешкам – ага! «Милый, милый мальчик» Ивоны Сульгрин. Тщательно прикрывая книгу спиной, он пробегает текст.   
«…тощий и угловатый почти-подросток с большими голубыми глазами и широким ртом, готовым по поводу и без повода растянуться в улыбке…»  
«Фредди плохо учился в школе, зато хорошо стрелял белок в ближайшем лесу, куда и бегал частенько вместо нелюбимых уроков».  
Боже!  
Патрик листает книгу дальше, цепляясь взглядом за описание злоключений милого мальчика Фредди, которого торговцы малолетками отловили на улице и продали на потеху педофилам. Повествование ведется попеременно от первого (взрослый друг Фредди, полицейский) и третьего лица, и последнее предложение на последней странице: « Я подошел к металлическому столу, на котором что-то лежало: коронер отбросил простыню, и под ней…»  
Патрик запихивает книгу обратно, пока еще может удержать ее в руках. И как, как, блядь, сейчас сказать вооруженному психопату, что у него не локальная амнезия от шока, а просто книжка на этой фразе закончилась?  
\- Эйб?  
\- Ну? – Эйбел отрывается от варварски порезанных обоев.  
\- Этот мальчик…Фредди…он бегал в лес вместо школы?  
\- Да, - Эйбел, образец сдержанной скорби, сглатывает.  
\- Но, Эйб… - Патрик прислоняется спиной к дверце шкафа и улыбается широко и беспомощно. – Тут вблизи нету лесов. Ни одного.   
Эйбел опускает нож и тупо смотрит на него. Патрик понимает, что ему по-любому крышка, и его несет дальше:  
\- Ты был на похоронах, Эйб? Когда ты в последний раз ходил на могилу Фредди?  
Взгляд Эйбела обращается внутрь, будто он пытается вспомнить таблицу логарифмов или понять, в каком ухе звенит. В наступившей тишине у Патрика громко и глухо бухает сердце.  
\- Хм, - Эйбел выходит из задумчивости и делает приглашающий жест. – Пошли.  
Они возвращаются в спальню, Патрик буквально падает на кровать, на всякий случай закрывает глаза и ждет, что его будут расчленять прямо сейчас. Но внезапно вместо острого лезвия – холодные ладони и горячие шершавые губы.  
\- Теперь я… - шепчет Эйбел, нависая над Патриком и пытаясь одновременно стянуть боксеры с него и джинсы с себя. – Теперь я…сверху…  
\- Э! – говорит Кошка, тыкая ему в плечо свернутым в трубочку листом. – Э!  
Эйбел садится Патрику на бедра и разворачивает лист. Скалится.  
\- Знаешь, что там, Пэт? Твой портрет. Правда, в отличие от тех, довольно живенький.  
\- Э? – Кошка смотрит вопросительно.  
\- На этот раз ты поторопилась, котенок, - Эйбел возвращает Кошке лист и ерошит ей итак вздыбленную шевелюру. – Иди посмотри телевизор, а то я тут собираюсь кое-кого затрахать.  
Что Кошка вынесла из этой тирады, не вполне ясно. Тем не менее, она с достоинством удаляется из спальни.

Эйбел, вымотавшись, засыпает. Патрик ждет, пока его дыхание не станет ровным и глубоким, а потом поспешно натягивает одежду и бежит прочь из квартиры. Ворвавшись к себе, он натыкается взглядом на телефон и шагает к нему с намерением звонить в полицию, но вместо этого кидается в ванную. Там его коротко и сухо выворачивает, а потом он, шатаясь, вваливается в спальню и вырубается прямо на пушистом ковре, чуть-чуть не добравшись до кровати. Ему снится Эйбел, который подходит к прозекторскому столу, откидывает окровавленную простыню и, рыдая, бросается грудью на книгу Ивоны Сульгрин.


	3. Chapter 3

6  
Эйбел ежится и поднимает воротник куртки. В подворотне за «Джаспером» сильно задувает, гоняя по грязному асфальту рваные газеты и использованные презервативы. Он подкидывает на ладони две желатиновые пирамидки – в пару раз больше обычной дозы – и закидывает их в рот. Вот и все. Эйбел щупает стилет за пазухой. Минут через сорок его накроет, и тогда начнется веселье.  
Холодно сегодня. Мальчику Фредди, наверное, тоже было холодно на дне реки. И тем парням, должно быть, тоже было холодно. Эйбел дышит на руки и провожает взглядом реденький, подсвеченный одиноким фонарем парок. Ловит пролетающую мимо газету, подходит поближе к свету, долго и невнимательно читает новости, объявления и программу передач. Снова начинает болеть голова. Эйбел кривится, с отвращением сглатывает загустевшую слюну и глубоко втягивает воздух, чувствуя, как по коже бегают мурашки и встают дыбом волоски. Он подносит руку к лицу – ногти посинели. Внезапно ладонь растопыривается ярко-голубой смазанной кляксой, и Эйбел, отшатнувшись к стене, выкашливает ужин себе под ноги. От его склоненной головы до асфальта мили четыре, не меньше.  
Трип[6] пошел.  
Эйбел выпрямляется, трет губы рукавом и, выйдя из подворотни, вваливается в клуб. Знакомые охранники провожают его равнодушными взглядами. Эйбел прямиком топает в туалет и, сдерживая рвотные позывы, тяжело опирается о раковину. В зеркале его лицо плывет и подергивается, глаза стали почти черными – только тоненький ободок серого вокруг зрачков. Эйбел включает воду и, то и дело сплевывая, завороженно наблюдает, как вода с глухо- мелодичным ревом стекает к водостоку. Там она сворачивается спиралью, и будь Эйбел проклят, если это не несет в себе какого-то высшего смысла. Эйбел терпеливо ждет, пока не спадет тошнота, потому что его сегодняшняя цель не заблевать весь второй этаж, а…а…другое, короче. Скоро ему значительно легчает. Эйбел поднимается на второй этаж, и перед ним открывается уходящий в бесконечность коридор с сотней тысяч дверей. Такой, наверное, и за всю жизнь не пройти, но Эйбел никуда не торопится. Где-то оглушительно ревет музыка – будто все ангелы вострубили одновременно. Значит, до поры до времени никто ничего не услышит. Восхитительно. Эйбел достает нож и открывает первую из сотни тысяч дверей.

 _Патрик, навалившись всем узким, неожиданно тяжелым телом, прижимает Эйбела к кровати, пытается отшвырнуть в сторону полотенце, но оно прижато двойным весом, и Патрик, рыкнув, сдается. Тянет руку – голодные решительные пальцы: «О, уже готовый? За ванную – прощаю!» Горячо, твердо и…и…ай, больно, мать твою, Пэт, притормози, при…_  
\- …тормози, сука! – Эйбел бьет ножом не глядя.  
Ну, то есть там кто-то есть под лезвием, потому что на пальцах обжигающе горячо, мокро, кислый запах шибает в ноздри. Пол, потолок и стены плавно перетекают друг в друга, и кровать, на которую Эйбел забрался с ногами, и два ублю… два мертвых ублюдка на ней…они все вместе дрейфуют между стенами, как белая яхта в открытом море. Эйбела укачивает от мертвой зыби, сжимается желудок, и он поспешно слезает… Хочет слезть, но пол ухает от края кровати далеко вниз, а у Эйбела нет с собой парашюта. Он закрывает глаза и смело бросает тело вперед. Пол оказывается ближе, чем казалось. Коридор меняет цвет – обои сползают, как кожа с линяющего удава, открывая новые невероятные краски.

 _Эйбел молча извивается под Патриком и все норовит закинуть ноги ему на плечи, но мокрая кожа ужасно скользит. Патрик двигается рвано и резко, чуть отвернувшись – зажмуренный, задыхающийся, по выстриженному лабиринту на левом виске одна за другой бегут крупные капли пота, и Эйбел все ждет, что хоть одна сорвется и упадет ему на живот. Всего несколько минут безумия – и Эйбела выгибает дугой, он чувствует тупую тяжесть в затылке и закатившимися глазами видит, как в верхней части незашторенного окна за ними наблюдает краснеющий от увиденного…_  
…краешек луны – восходит прямо на потолке второй комнаты. Нижний край, похожий на корочку сыра и кровавую улыбку одновременно.  
\- Не смейся надо мной! – рявкает ему Эйбел. – Я делаю то, что должен! Не смейся! Не вздумай смеяться, ты!!!  
Маски на кровати похабно ухмыляются, срываются на громкий хриплый хохот, и Эйбел наказывает их, как умеет. Но они, гады, продолжают смеяться, выталкивая радужные струйки из пробитых легких. Разве это не больно? Чего они тогда смеются? Путь до двери растягивается на долгие мили, но Эйбел преодолевает его тщательно и терпеливо, как тот древний чувак со слонами – Альпы, и как другой чувак, который посовременнее и с собаками – ледяную пустыню, тянущуюся до самого Северного Полюса. Коридор встречает его радушно, как старого знакомого, и, выпячивая стены, подталкивает к третьей двери. У Эйбела отличное настроение: подумаешь, всего каких-то девяносто семь тысяч дверей осталось!

 _Патрик улыбается и медленно размазывает по его животу липкие белесые разводы…_  
…яркой-яркой крови. На чьей-то синюшно-бледной коже она смотрится очень празднично.  
 _Патрик склоняется над ним, опираясь на дрожащие от напряжения руки. Эйбел быстро обнимает его за шею, вздергивая себя вверх, на какое-то короткое мгновение прижимаясь к чужому твердому торсу, и под весом его тела Патрик, разумеется, рушится сверху и, охнув от неожиданности, тут же тянется к его губам._  
 _\- Без поцелуев, - шепчет Эйбел. – Слышишь, ты, Пэтси, без поцелуев, я сказал!_  
 _\- Эй, а чем мне рот занять? – напряженно смеется Патрик и тут же отвечает сам себе: подавшись назад, проезжается подбородком по груди Эйбела, по животу и вниз, и берет в рот…_  
…кончик стилета. Зачем? Кровь – это же гадость, это же совсем невкусно, как гвоздик за щеку запихнуть. Просто пить очень хочется. Эйбел плюет на одеяло, но из пересохшего рта ничего не вылетает. Комната длинная-длинная, и в дальнем ее конце обалденно красивая картина, которую портит только большая ночная бабочка. Эйбел тянет руку – согнать ее. Рука всецело с ним согласна в отношении искусства, и, длинная и быстрая, как анаконда, выстреливает от плеча. Но не достает. А странно. Ладно, к черту бабочек.

 _Патрик, чуть покачиваясь, поднимается и…_  
…до четвертой двери он не доходит. Сзади странный шум – это море, море рвется с первого этажа, со стуком волоча за собой гальку и валуны, волны перекликаются. Эйбелу кажется, если немного сосредоточиться, он поймет, о чем они говорят. А вообще странно, и как он умудрился пропустить Второй Всемирный потоп? В этот момент море рвется и из его тела, бежит по горлу – так быстро, что Эйбел не успевает как следует нагнуться и выблевывает немного желчи себе на куртку. Во рту теперь горько. Эйбел разворачивается навстречу девятому валу. Над черной водой с пронзительным криком летят белые чайки и с налета бьют его острыми клювами в грудь. Так больно, что глаза застилает красным и из руки выпадает нож. Эйбел моментально слабеет и летит в пропасть, дно которой заботливо выстлано зеленым коридорным ковром. За миг до удара его вдруг осеняет: Фредди – не было. Патрик сказал, что Фредди – не было! А значит, не надо больше мстить, не надо рвать сердце памятью, не надо просыпаться от кошмаров… Господи, какое счастье!  
В момент удара Эйбел думает о том, что будет на редкость глупо выглядеть на столе патологоанатома - со счастливой рожей и дебильной, перепачканной рвотой улыбкой.  
Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, он видит, как черные воды обступают его, превращаясь в лес обремененных тяжелыми ботинками ног.

7  
Холодным вечером Патрик уединяется на втором этаже любимого клуба «Джаспер». Он пришел сюда не за сексом – просто хочется немного очухаться и подумать. Ревущая где-то по соседству музыка ему, странное дело, совсем не мешает.  
Очнувшись от замешанного на бредовых картинках трехчасового сна, Патрик так и не добрался до телефона. Он понимал, что ведет себя как идиот: что и говорить, пицца с колбасой и пара оргазмов еще не повод прикрывать маньяка – но не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
«А может, мне жалко Кошку? Эйбел говорил, у нее нет других родственников… Если с Эйбом что-то случится, ее запрут в какую-нибудь богом забытую больницу, и все на этом…»  
Сквозь рокот музыки Патрик безошибочно распознает треск выстрелов. Он бросается к двери, приоткрывает щелочку и, выглянув, вздыхает с облегчением. Не злобные кредиторы и не мафиозные разборки, а всего лишь полиция и несколько дюжих молодчиков в хаки.  
\- Что случилось? – любопытствует он, подходя поближе.  
\- Псих случился, - бурчит один из них. – Проходите, мистер, не задерживайтесь.  
Под их ногами что-то…кто-то лежит. Патрик бросает мимолетный взгляд на искаженное застывшей ухмылкой знакомое лицо, и сердце с размаху ухает в желудок. Перед глазами все плывет.  
\- Да иди уже, приятель! – какой-то здоровяк невежливо толкает его в спину. – Не суй нос не в свои дела.  
По пути к лестнице Патрик успевает мазнуть взглядом по дверным проемам трех комнат. То, что он видит в каждой из них, заставляет его больше всего на свете захотеть только одного: вывернуться наизнанку на ступеньки, а потом заползти в уголок и тихо сдохнуть. Но он не делает ни того, ни другого, а со всех ног мчится к дому Эйбела, молясь, чтобы Кошка смогла (и захотела!) открыть дверь.

8  
Утро. Патрик смотрит новости. Кошка сидит перед зеркалом в джинсах и эйбеловой подсолнуховой рубашке. Эти джинсы и еще пушистый свитер (сейчас он валяется на кровати) оказались единственной подходящей одеждой, которую вчера удалось найти. Видно, Кошка не выходила на улицу, и Эйбел решил, что одних свитера и джинсов с нее хватит.  
\- Знаешь, он еще жив, - говорит ей Патрик, тыкая пультом в экран. – Если… когда он выздоровеет, его, скорее всего, признают невменяемым и… Хорошо, если так, потому что четырнадцать человек – сама понимаешь… В общем, не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь его увидим.  
Кошка заканчивает рисунок и, бросив на пол мелки, приносит его Патрику. Патрик невольно улыбается: Кошка нарисовала себя – тощую ярко-рыжую девицу в мужской рубашке с крупной цветочной аппликацией. Вручив лист, Кошка уверенно удаляется на кухню, и слышно, как она там гремит коробкой. Говорят, кошки привязаны не к человеку, а к жилью. Но, похоже, одна отдельно взятая Кошка ради разнообразия привязана не к людям и квартирам, а исключительно к рисованию и кукурузным хлопьям с молоком. Что ж, тем лучше для нее.  
Патрик подбирает мелок и, прикусив язык, выводит по нижнему краю картинки только что пришедшее в голову название - «Кошка в подсолнухах».

авг.2010 – 7 янв.2011

  
КОНЕЦ

1 Мулета – кусок красной ткани, которым тореадор дразнит быка  
2 Воблер – объемная приманка для ловли хищных рыб  
3 Домашний любимчик – то есть «pet»(англ). Звучит как «пэт».  
4 «Уцелевший» - (Survivor) американское реалити-шоу, в котором герои выживают на необитаемом острове  
5 Электро – один из злодеев в комиксах и мультсериале «Человек-паук»  
6 Трип – от англ. «trip» - путешествие; эффекты, вызываемые ЛСД в психике

лето 2010


End file.
